Peter Pan and Wendy The Love Story
by Golden Snitch1981
Summary: 17 year old Wendy is set the marry the Prince of Wales, against her wishes. Can Peter save her from making the biggest mistake of her life? Rewritten, with adult content and themes.
1. Saving Wendy

She was a princess, about to marry her king, yet on the eve of her wedding, she felt like a lamb about to be thrown in with a lion. Wendy was the daughter of a banker, who had lost everything, and her marriage had been arranged to save the Darlings from going under. She never loved him, though. He was arrogant, presumptuous and rude, especially to her friends. What made it worse was that at seventeen, Wendy was nowhere near ready to grow up and get married and do all the things a proper lady should.

At that point, though it all seemed hopeless, that inevitably, she, Wendy Darling would Charles, the Prince of Wales. That night her Brother's John and Michael had returned from school and they busied themselves playing board games and at their request told them one of her pirate stories, she was working on. Wendy was going to be a writer and already she was a part of the way through a manuscript that was sure to set the world on fire.

"_Captain James Hook, rallied his men,_" I whispered dramatically. "_As they prepared for battle against Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, the crocodiles snapped their jaws below, in eager anticipation. They would not let Hook win. That would sentence Never-Neverland to its impending Doom._ "

_Deep in the Jungle, Peter and his fairy Goddess lover, Tinkerbell shared one last moment of pure bliss before he was to fight and hopefully defeat Hook and his men and save Never-Neverland. _

"_Come back, safe, Peter," she whispered to her lover, already missing him as he disappeared out the door. The lost Boys waited loyally, but somewhat impatiently for Peter to arrive at their meeting spot and give direction. They huddled together, deep in that forest, hatching a plan that was sure to work on the pirates. Then they charged through the forest, their bows and arrows at the ready. _

"John, Michael, maybe you should let Wendy rest before her big day," Mother whispered, poking her head in the door.

"Why does she have to go and get her self married?" fourteen-year-old John asked.

"Who's going to tell us stories, when she goes to live in that big Palace?" whined nine-year-old Michael, the baby of the Darling family.

"I will," Mother assured them.

The boys groaned. "But Wendy tells the best stories!" Then mother guided them away and Wendy felt the sting of loneliness. Wendy had never wanted to marry. Of course she had always dreamed of being swept off her feet by someone who loved her and she would instantly fall for him. All of that seemed impossible, even more so now that she was to marry the Prince. Her friends envied her, but all Wendy wanted to do was run away, forever.

She sadly removed her slippers and lined them up at the foot of her bed, picked up her journal and climbed into bed. "_Tonight is the last night of my freedom,_" she sobbed as she wrote. "_If only I could just fly far away from here, and just be the girl I am, forever._"

As she curled up in a ball under the blankets and sobbed herself to sleep, she heard the voice of her hero, Peter Pan whisper. "Don't cry, Wendy. It will all work out."

"Oh, Peter, If only you were real," she sobbed, half asleep.

He touched her tearstained cheek. "Oh but I am real," he whispered. He leaned across her and kissed her cheek. Suddenly he flew backwards as Wendy sat up.

"Peter! Is it you?" Wendy gasped.

"I'm as real as you, Wendy." He stood and stared at the girl in the bed, her hair flowing down like a golden waterfall. "Come with me, I can save you, Wendy."

Then he lifted off the ground and hovered over her, taking her hand. "But I can't fly," Wendy said in a frightened voice. He carried her to the window.

"You must believe Wendy. You must believe you can fly. Its the only way!" He brushed his fingers down her face, tenderly and she closed her eyes. "Now say it! I believe I can fly. I believe I can fly."

"I believe I can fly," Wendy whispered.

"Louder!"

"I Believe I can fly!" Her voice was more audible.

"Scream it! Show me that you truly believe it"

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" Wendy cried, raising her arms in the air and with Peter's hand grasping hers tight, they lifted into the air, weightless and drifted off into the night sky.

They flew past the second star and Peter smiled as he flew alongside Wendy. "See, I told you, you could fly!"

"I'm really flyng!" she chose that moment to look down and saw how high she was above the ground. She could see the whole city of London beneath her. When she saw Buckingham Palace she lost momentum and was falling faster and faster and she was sure she was going to die, but then Peter caught her in his arms and carried her onwards. "I've got you," he whispered. "I won't let you fall."

She rested her head against his chest and he carried her on til morning.


	2. Beyond the Cloud

"Look, there it is!" Wendy cried as she stared into the clouds ahead. She knew those clouds, she had written them on her stories. Along as what was beyond them.

"We're almost there, Wendy." He set her down on the soft fluffy cloud and they peered below. There before her was Never-Neverland, surrounded by water. Further out to see was the pirate ship, anchored.

"Is that... Hook's ship?" Wendy whispered in awe.

"Now listen, Wendy," Peter warned, suddenly growing serious. "I need you to stay away from that ship. Those men are not friendly like us. They're dangerous!"

Wendy shuddered and then felt rather foolish. She knew they were dangerous. She created them. She had created all of it and Peter. "Peter pointed to a clearing. "See that, over there? That's where I live."

Peter took Wendy's hand. The warmth rushed through both of them. "You ready?" he asked. Wendy nodded and on the count of three they jumped and they soared through the air, gliding downwards until they reached the tree-tops. He crouched down on the branch of the tallest tree and Wendy sat beside him, still holding his hand.

"It's more beautiful than I ever imagined it!" she whispered looking all around her. "I wish John and Michael could have seen it?"

"Who are they?" Peter asked.

"They're my brothers." Wendy explained. "They love my stories of Never-Neverland."

"You told them about all this? How? This is the first time you've been here!" Peter was confused.

"I know, but this is exactly how I imagined it to be, only better. They would love this!" Wendy cried.

Peter studied her profile as she excitedly talked about her brothers and there he saw it, the kiss. She was indeed a young woman. He wasn't afraid to admit to himself that he was falling for her, fast. She smiled at that moment and snuck a glance at her saviour. "What?" she asked, catching him staring at her intensely.

"You," Peter answered, brashly. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Why thank you, Peter." Wendy blushed, the red glow, lighting up her pale cheeks. He shifted from his crouching position and sat close beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She shifted away from him a little.

Shocked, Peter asked, "What is it you're afraid of?"

"I'm to be married tomorrow, or at least I was, before..." She trailed off.

"Do you love him?" he asked. She shook her head. "Why marry a man you don't love?"

"It's complicated," she answered, wishing Peter would drop the subject, for he was spoiling the moment.

"It's crazy, more like it," Peter whispered, rolling his eyes. Wendy giggled at his comical reaction.

"You're really sweet, Peter," Wendy sighed, leaning forward to peck Peter on the cheek, but Peter turned his face towards her and their lips met.

Tinkerbell was not far away, in search of Peter, to relay the message, that the daughter of the Chief, Tiger-Lilly had been captured by Hook and his men. That was the fairy saw Peter and Wendy, together in the tree-top and flew into a jealous rage.

Tinkerbell only ever really loved Peter, but Peter refused to be trapped with the chains of such a foolish thing as love. The shock of what she had seen paralysed her and it seemed the only think that worked was her leaking eyes. He never looked at Tinkerbell the way he was staring at Wendy. Her flickering light was beginning to fade, as she stood, watching the two of them and crying. Then she regained her composure, deciding there was no use telling Peter how she felt, like he would care, anyway. She remembered why she was standing in that spot, in such a terrible situation. It was because of something far worse, although at that moment, she couldn't imagine how anything could be worse than this.

"Peter!" she cried, but it was obvious he was oblivious to all around him at that moment. "Peter!" she cried more urgently. Still there was no acknowledgement, so she sprang off the ground with her legs and fluttered her wings upwards, towards them. "Sorry to interrupt," she spat, "But Tiger-Lilly needs your help."

The fairy's sudden presence made him jump. "Oh! Tink, hi!" He laughed nervously. "This is Wendy."

"Hi Wendy," Tinkerbell said in a sweet voice. "I'd love to catch up with you and all that, but unfortunately there are folk in Never-Neverland who are in the middle of a crisis. Peter Tiger-Lilly really needs your help, if you don't mind."

"Where is she? What's happened?" Peter flew into a panic. He was preparing his bow and arrow.

"Hook happened." Immediately he was taking off out of the tree. "Tink, round up the Lost Boys, they'll know what to do and be a jewel, would you and help Wendy out of the tree," he asked, noticing Wendy's worried expression as she looked downwards.

"Sure, Peter. Don't you worry about a thing. I'll make sure Wendy stays in one piece," Tink assured him, but as soon as Peter was out of sight, Tink took off.

"Tink? Aren't you forgetting something?" Wendy asked looking down at herself.

The fairy shook her head, a smirk spreading across her face. "Nope!" First I have to round up the Lost Boys and then I'll get you out of the tree. That's the order that Peter asked me in and that's the order in which I'll follow his directions. With that the fairy was gone and Wendy was alone in Never-Neverland in a tree with no one to help her out but Tinkerbell, if she returned. Wendy remained perched on the branch, unaware of what the fairy was conspiring to do to poor Wendy.


	3. The Wendy Bird

"We just can't leave something, like that in Never-Neverland," said Tinkerbell, about the "Wendy Bird" she had seen in the tree.

The Lost Boys all cowered with fright as Wendy told them Peter was attacked by the wretched thing and that they needed to rid Never-Neverland of the "Wendy Bird" before it really hurt someone.

"I'm not afraid of no Wendy Bird!" Tootles shouted bravely. "I'm going to kill it, myself. Who's with me?" he asked and he didn't have to wait long, before the whole lot of them had volunteered to go with him and savage the dangerous thing in the woods.

They trudged through the forest, their weapons drawn, ready to strike on first sight. "Hello," called Wendy, who could hear the bushes rustling in the distance. "Peter? Tink? Somebody?" She didn't care at that point who, as long as somebody helped her out of the tree.

The boys stopped, when they heard the voice. "That doesn't sound like no bird!" Nibs cried. "She tricked us!"

"Don't be so sure," Tootles argued. "Tink said it was known to mimic things, even humans. That's why their so dangerous."

"You mean they trick the hunter into thinking it is one of them?" Curly whispered.

"Uh huh!" Tootles nodded.

The followed the sound of the voice that was calling out for Peter and Tink and when they were close enough they hid, as they stared up at the tree. The strange bird was perched in the highest branch, not moving. Tootles thought it was doing a terrible attempt to camouflage with that strange coat of feathers. He aimed his bow upwardsand steadied arm before taking the shot.

Wendy felt the sting as the arrow caught her on the rump, knocking her from the tree. She landed, squarely on her back, her legs distorted as they lay, one cross over the shin of the other. The boys moved to view their catch and were shocked to see that they had been set up. "She tricked us!" Curly cried. "That's not a bird, at all. That's a....."

"Girl!" the boys all cried.

"Wendy!" another voice was heard, calling through the woods. "Wendy! Are you still in that tree? I told Tink to help you down. I'm going to be so cross with her for this!"

"Oh no! It's Peter!" Nibs cried. "What are we going to do?" he panicked as the rustling of bushes grew nigh.

Then Peter found the boys. "Hello, Lost Boys, What have you found?"

"Nothing," Tootles answered, sweetly. Peter however was already horrified at the sight before him. The boys were huddled around the seemingly lifeless Wendy.

"Wendy!" He cried. "Wake up! Wake up!" He was shaking her violently. She groaned, but remained in the comatose state. "What did you do the her?" He stood and was glaring at each of the boys, studying their faces as if the answers would be revealed, by one of them. They all were staring at their toes, their weapons, the edge of a clearing, everywhere but at Peter, everyone but fifteen year old Tootles who stared defiantly at Pan.

"I did it!" His hands were placed purposefully on his hips and he was returning Peter's glare.

"Why?" Peter cried. "Why would you do such a thing?" Tootles shrugged.

"It's not his fault! Tink tricked us!" Nibs cried.

"Yeah! She said that was a dangerous Wendy Bird that had attacked you! We were only doing what we were told." Curly was the one who chimed in.

"So Tinkerbell is behind this?" Peter asked to clarify what the boys had told him. They all nodded, meekly. "That spiteful fairy better stay out of my sight."

In the bushes, Tinkerbell hovered, just out of sight. Her eyes were steadily aflow with hot, angry, heartbroken tears. Peter had made his choice and now that Wendy was hurt and the Lost Boys had told him what she had told them, she knew Peter would be furious and unforgiving. She slunk away to the only place that she could think of to hide out and carry out a plan of revenge against the Lost Boys for ratting her out. There she knew someone would be ready to rid the world of Wendy, the intruder, before she changed Never-Neverland too much for the worse. She flew staright to the Pirate ship and Hook.

Meanwhile Peter and the Lost Boys tried their best to make Wendy comfortable, while she was in her deep sleep. The boys had never felt as aweful as they did that morning as they bustled around her, knowing that she was hurt because of them, because they had fallen for one of Tink's nastiest tricks.

"Don't die, Wendy," Peter whispered, crouching down beside her. "No one tells stories like you do and... kisses me like you do."

She sighed as Peter kissed her softly on her lips, but still she did not wake. Too afraid to let her out of his sight, Peter stayed with Wendy as she slept on through the late afternoon. In spite of his fears for her life, Peter could think of anything more beautiful than the sleeping beauty that lay before him. If she died, Peter thought, I'll never find anything quite so beautiful again.


	4. Forgetting Time

Wendy opened her eyes and peered into the eyes that were looking down at her. Their childlike glint was shadowed with worry, yet what took her by surprise was what else she saw in his eyes. She had only ever seen that look shared between Father and Mother in their wedding picture. It couldn't be the look of live, could it, Wendy wondered.

She pushed the thought out of her mind, afraid of what it might mean. In her world, love was soon followed by marriage, babies and far worse than that, growing up. She was nowhere near ready for all of that.

"Hello, Sleepy-head." He whispered. Wendy could feel his hand caressing hers. Her head was telling her to pull away from him, but it was like a magnetic pull that compelled Wendy to just let herself be touched, by Peter.

"How long was I out for?" She asked, and then stole a glance at the night sky, where the stars twinkled brighter than she'd ever seen them before.

"Does it matter?" he whispered and Wendy thought about those words and the beautiful place she was in, the place she, herself, had created where time was not a familiar concept as it was in London. In London, everyone was always headed somewhere, not paying attention to the journey or the sights around them and as she was guided closer to adulthood, Wendy yearned more and more for the easiness of childhood, when there was always time to play and laugh and just be, but time seemed to speed up. In her Never-Neverland, there was no such thing as time.

"I guess not," she answered and for Wendy, it felt amazing to be able to say that. There was no wedding tomorrow, there was no arrogant prince, waiting to take her hand and whisk her full throttle into the life of a royal wife, there was no pressure from her family to save their fortune and there was no day to day nonsense of the grown-up world.

There was just Wendy and Peter and their growing feelings, although neither would admit there were any, and there was their paradise, their Heaven.

"I'm so sorry about the Lost Boys shooting you out of the tree. They meant no harm. You see they thought you were a bird. That's what Tink told them." His eyes were sincere as he spoke, softly.

"Tink? Tinkerbell told them to shoot me? Why?" Wendy asked. How had Tinkerbell turned out so vindictive?

"Tink tricked them. I really don't know what's got into that Fairy! Why, I'll skin her alive, when I catch her." Peter unclasped his hand from Wendy's and was clenching a fist and was scowling as he spoke of Tink.

"Peter, don't punish Tink." She took his hand and let her fingers caress his. "She's had you all to herself for so long."

"Whatever do you mean, Wendy?" Peter asked, relaxing, he shifted so that he was more comfortable beside her.

"She's probable scared I'll replace her, somehow," Wendy explained, not sure if she was right, but it was the most logical reason for a gentle fairy to do something so crazy."

"That's crazy!" Peter exclaimed. "Tink knows she the dearest friend I have." He shrugged. "Don't you worry yourself about Tink, she'll come around. She'll have to get used to your being here."

"I'm sure she will, Peter, but just don't be too hard on her, okay?" Peter nodded and relaxed, resting his head on the crook of his arm, so that he was staring at Wendy's face. Her skin was like silver in the moonlight and her eyes glittered like the stars above them. Her silk-like hair framed her face like a picture he hoped he would capture in his mind forever. She turned her head to face him. "Peter, how did you know I needed you?" There was a sadness in her eyes that tore at his heart.

"I've always been there," Peter whispered. "I've always listened to your stories, by the window and I heard the sadness in your voice when you told that last one, before I came to get you. I heard you cry for me to save you for your dreary existence. I couldn't bear to hear such pain in such a beautiful voice as yours."

A tear slipped down her cheek as she listened to him speak. "How does a little girl, so happy, become like me? Why does it happen? Why can't I just be that little girl, forever?"

With his thumb he brushed away the glittering tear from her cheek. "That's the trouble with your world, Wendy. Everyone grows up, because they think that is what they have to do. It's expected of every boy and girl to leave their happiness behind and replace it with the worries of grown-ups." He traced her lips with his thumb and lingered where her kiss sat in the crook of her mouth. "It doesn't have to be that way for you, Wendy. You could stay here and tell your stories, forever and ever."

"Could I?" Wendy asked. What could it hurt to just disappear from the shackles of London forever and spend her days in Never-Neverland, telling her stories and laying beneath the stars at night with Peter, like they were at that moment? His hand fell to the side of her neck and he could feel her collar bone protruding. He shifted himself closer to Wendy and extended his neck, so that his lips were lightly brushing hers. "Peter..."

"Don't spoil this," he whispered. He wanted to enjoy this for what it was, no matter what it led to. She reached beside her where his chest was inches away from her and let her hands rest under his chin. All thoughts of what she should do were washed away with the magic of the evening air.


	5. After the Passion

Tinkerbell pushed back the covers of the four post bed in which she lay. Just as she started to shift her body closer to the edge of the bed to climb out and arm suddenly draped over her and she couldn't move. It was heavy and the silver hook, where his hand should be was inches from her bare breast. Tinkerbell had no choice but to lay there in the bed where Hook had had his way with her.

She had gone to him for help to take care of the girl who had stolen Peter from her. At first Hook had been suspicious of the fairy, that stood before him, in his quarters, but the fairy was persistant and at that moment, very desirable. He let his desire take over and Tinkerbell knew it was the only way she could get him to trust her enough to help her. So she had lain with the enemy and in spite of all she had known about him from what Peter had told her, was more than adequate as a lover.

She could feel him against her back as he cuddled into her tiny frame, enveloping her. The hook dug into her shoulder searing the flesh, as he continued to snore, his breath hot against her hair. Blood trickled from her shoulder and dripped onto the red sheet and, in an instant, disappeared. She bit her lip to stifle a cry of pure agony. With one hand she gingerly pried the hook out of the wound and lifted his arm off, placing it on his side. She took advantage of her freedom to quickly rise from the bed and find her clothing which lay in a pile on the floor beside the flask of rum that was tipped on its side spilling the contents onto the floor, some of which had soaked her underwear. The fished her garments out of the pile, between two fingers, and sniffed the sickening stench. It was the same stanch that had been on his breath when he devoured her hungrily during their steamy bout of passion.

She screwed up her nose and held her stomach tight as the tried to fight the nausea that threatened to strike. "Oh, Baby, Take me..." He moaned and Tinkerbell froze. She heard the sheets rustling as Hook rolled over and snored on. With her garments in hand, Tinkerbell snuck quietly out of the room onto the deck and after she was sure, no one could see her, she took flight.

She crouched down on the edge of the lagoon and immersed her clothing in water, glad to wash away the Rum stench. Then feeling like a swim, Tinkerbell dove into the water. It was cold against her skin, but necessary to wash Hook out of her skin and bath the bloody shoulder, which had dried in the morning breeze as she fled the pirate ship.

She pictured the terror on Wendy's face as she plummeted over board into the deep ocean, into the bellies of the hungry crocodiles. Peter would be hers again, no doubt, so long as Wendy perished. Life would resume in Never-Neverland as it always did and Wendy would soon be forgotten.

She resurfaced finally and climbed back onto the rocks. There she dressed quickly in the soaking wet clothes and sat upon the rocks, drinking in the glorious sunrise.

She could hear giggling in the distance and saw the Mermaids splashing around, praying they hadn't seen her leave Hook's ship. They didn't approach her and Tinkerbell was happy for that. She was not in the mood to listen to their mindless drabble, especially when it was usually Peter Pan related.

She wondered where Peter was at that moment. Probably still crying over the state of his pathetic girlfriend, she thought. If she didn't die from her fall, Tinkerbell was going to make sure Hook finished the job.

She fluttered her wings and lifted into the air and was soon overing over the spot in the jungle where Peter and Wendy were in each other's arms, in the dewy grass. Her white nightgown was streaked with green, where she had landed heavily on the grass. Peter's arm was protectively resting around her waist and Wendy's legs were draped over his. Her head was tucked under his chin and her hair covered almost all of her face, but for a splash of white cheek, near her ear. Tears of jealous rage filled the fairy's eyes and dripped down, splashing on Wendy's golden hair.

Tinkerbell couldn't bare to look at the two of them. Even deep in slumber, they were the picture of what love should've been. Peter never held Tinkerbell the way he was holding Wendy. There was a glow around Peter, HER Peter, she reminded herself, and it covered Wendy like a blanket. Tinkerbell tore her eyes away and fluttered off to find the Lost Boys. She knew she would have to win them over if she ever had any chance of Peter forgiving her.


	6. Breakfast in the Jungle

A/N: For those of you who was confused about Tinkerbell's actual size, she is life size, all the way through. Thak you to those who broaught this issue to my attention.

Warning: AU content in this chapter and possible future chapters.

* * *

A small butterfly rested on the cheek of the sleeping Peter Pan and the tickle woke him. "Hello, my little friend," he whispered. The small creature wandered across Peter's face and skipped across the valley between his chin and his shoulder and followed the direction of his arm until he reached Peter's fingers and then with a small leap, it landed on Wendy's waist. "That's Wendy. She's come to stay." The butterfly rested for half a minute before taking off again.

Peter rose to find some breakfast. He returned with eggs in a coconut shell and the carcass of a while hog. Later when Wendy woke, she could smell bacon cooking and began to wonder if she was home again. Home! She sat up alarmed. She would have missed the wedding. The prince would have been furious, but not as mad as Father, who was counting on returning to the kind of life he was used to, a life of riches. What would they be thinking? The imagined the church filled with friends and family, all stunned into silence when there was no bride.

Then she smiled. "I missed the wedding," she whispered happily. "Peter, I missed the wedding!" Her grin was stretched from ear to ear across her face and her eyes sparkled with relief. She hadn't realized that she was lifting into the air. Peter abandoned the cooking instantly and was joining Wendy in the air. When she saw him beside her, she reached out with both hands, taking hold of his cheeks and kissing him, merrily. "I did it! I missed the wedding!"

"You're not disappointed?" Peter asked between kisses.

"Not at all!" Wendy cried.

"Good, because I have a nice breakfast waiting for you, if you just come down with me." It was then, that Wendy realized she was hovering above the earth. She held on to Peter as he lowered them both to the ground. The bacon was well and truly cooked and as peter dished up the pieces along with some eggs he had fried on the oldest pan, Wendy had ever seen. Then he served up his own and they sat together in the jungle, eating and talking merrily.

"So tell be about your brothers," Peter suggested.

"Oh, they're wonderful boys. John's the oldest of the two and he is so smart. He wants to be a banker like father, although I believe he could do so much more, and Michael is such a larrikin." Wendy chatted on and on about the boys and Peter listened with fascination.

"They would so love to have been here and seen Never-Neverland." She sighed, a little wistfully, thinking how sad her brothers must be to find that Wendy has left them behind on her greatest adventure.

"Shall we go and get them and bring them back here?" Peter suggested.

Wendy's face lit up. "Oh, Peter can we?"

"Sure, why not?" Peter answered. "Right now, though, I want to show you some of the sights." Wendy finished the last bite of her bacon and Peter took her hand. "Are you ready?" She nodded.

"Do we have to fly, again? It makes me so tired." Wendy whispered.

"Well, you'll see more if we fly, but if you like we can walk for a while. The Indian Village is not far from here and I'm sure Tiger Lilly and her father would be happy to meet you." He led Wendy through the forest, not letting go of her hand.

"So you saved Tiger-Lilly yesterday?" Wendy asked.

"I sure did!" Peter answered proudly.

They soon reached the village and Wendy could see the Chief's daughter, by the water's edge, filling a large pot with fresh cool water. She watched as the girl balanced the pot on her head and made her way to the fire that burned in the middle of the village and lowered it, crouching down beside the fire to warm the water.

"Shall we go and say hello?" Wendy asked.

"In a minute," Peter answered, realising he would not be alone with Wendy for the next few hours. He tugged her close to him and kissed her hungrily.

"Peter...." Wendy sighed, feeling the heat rush through her body. He wrapped his arms around her slender body and hugged her close. Wendy reddened at the thought of being caught, yet at the same time it excited her. She tingled in every place Peter touched, wanting more.

His hand slid up her nightgown covered body, where her breast waited in anticipation, but then he pried his fingers away and rested his hand on her hip. "Perhaps we should visit another time," Wendy whispered, suddenly wishing they were alone, back in the clearing.

Peter's heart leaped with excitement, as he contemplated the idea of having Wendy all to himself. "We can come back later if you want." He was already leading Wendy away from the village. When they were sure they were alone, they embraced and Peter was exploring the lovely body in his arms. He lifted the knee length nightgown, so that he could reach under. He could feel himself throbbing as he pulled her closer to him. "Wendy..." he whispered and she sighed. He could feel her shuddering with pleasure. He felt the warmth of her skin under his fingers. He knelt down, pulling her with him, so they were lying on the cool grass. He moved his hand to the gap between her thighs and pushed aside her panties so he could feel it. "Wendy..." he whispered again. Giving in to his desire, he freed himself and positioned himself inside her, slowly moving as she clung to him. Never had he felt something so beautiful, as that moment when Wendy wrapped her legs around his.


	7. Mermaids, Indians and Pirate Ships

In Peter's arms she felt like a woman, in spite of how much she wanted to stay a little girl. Yet was that right? Being a woman meant growing up and getting married, all the things she never wanted. On the other hand she felt wonderful for the first time in her life. She stared into his sparkling eyes. Peter was totally mesmerised by Wendy. He held her lovingly in his arms, he too, feeling the joy of their love.

It was Wendy who jumped up startled, "Oh my God! Tiger-Lilly!" For it was Tiger-Lilly whom they had come to see.

"She can wait," Peter whispered, haughtily, reaching up and pulling Wendy down beside him again.

"But, Peter, we've come all this way." Wendy was startled by Peter's insistence, but that soon melted away with Peter's kiss. His hands caressed her gently. Peter wanted to take in ever part of Wendy, so he would never forget this wonderful moment. He too sensed that change was around the corner. "Peter," Wendy whispered, urgently, for she could not rest. She pushed him away, gently and stood up again, ignoring his pleas. "Come on, Peter. Lets go. You promised me we'd see Tiger-Lilly."

"Oh alright!" He said, grumpily and stood with a huff. They both dusted themselves off and when they checked that there was no hint of their love making, Peter led Wendy back to the village, where they were greeted by the Indian Princess.

"Hello, Peter. This must be the Wendy you told me all about yesterday. How very nice it is to meet you." Wendy thought she must have looked about fourteen, yet she had the grace of a lady, very much like Wendy's mother.

"Pleased to meet you, Your Highness," Wendy said curtseying to impress the Princess.

Tiger-Lilly giggled as she watch Wendy's display. "Oh Wendy, there's no need for formality. Just call me Tiger-Lilly."

"Really?"

"We all dp," Peter said with a chuckle.

Suddenly Wendy was feeling quite embarrassed. "Well, okay."

"Oh Peter, my Father wishes to extend his gratitude for saving me yesterday," said the young princess, smiling. "Come," she beckoned for the two visitors to follow her until they reached the Chief's Tepee. Inside, the Chief was sipping some herbal tea. His eyes lit up, when he saw Peter.

"Peter!" He bellowed. "Greetings, Boy and who is this fine young lady?"

"I'm Wendy, Sir." She hung back behind Peter as he and the Chief spoke.

"I believe you saved young Tiger-Lilly, yesterday." Peter nodded, bashfully. "Those Pirates, I believe will have their day some day soon."

"They will indeed, Chief," Peter agreed.

Peter and Wendy stayed in the village for a little while longer, but were soon on their way through the forest, not without an invitation to dinner later that night. "So where to, next?" Peter asked Wendy as they trudged through, forcing leaves and branches aside as they passed. "I'll take you where ever you want to go."

There was only one other thing, Wendy wanted to see. "How about the mermaids!" she suggested.

"Sure!" said Peter. "But I have to warn you, they can be quite overwhelming and possibly dangerous."

"Oh, thank you, Peter." Wendy knew what he meant about the mermaids. They were at times known to draw you in and then not hesitate to pull you under the water's surface. Wendy would have to be careful, not to go too close.

They reached the lagoon and Wendy saw them bathing in the sunlight, their skin glittering where they were drying off. It was what was behind the rocks that caught Wendy's eye. Hook's ship sat upon the ocean as proud as it was large, its torn sails dancing in the breeze. She could hear the rowdy pirates singing loudly, their voices carried by the wind until it curled around her ears. Their evil laughter rang out after every song.

Peter followed Wendy's curious eyes and was startled to see what had caught her attention. "Let's go, Wendy." He dragged the girl, in spite of her protests, away from the lagoon, and back into the jungle out of sight.

"Whatever you do, Wendy, do not go near that ship!" Peter hissed. "Hook will kill you."

Wendy simply nodded. Tired of sightseeing and visiting the Indians, they returned to their camp in the clearing. "Tonight, Wendy," Peter announced gallantly. "We will get your brothers and bring them back here."

"Oh thank you, Peter! They will love it." She was overcome with a pang of sadness when she thought of them, sadly missing Wendy, especially her stories. Then she couldn't help but worry that her mother and father would be sad, too. Perhaps they felt bad for pushing Wendy towards marriage. She chuckled softly to herself. That will teach them.

"What's so funny?" Peter asked, watching her face change so rapidly with each passing emotion. Her chuckle was the funniest thing ever, although he also thought it quite pretty.

"Oh, just thinking about how my parents would be regretting trying to force me to marry that Prince. She shuddered. "Ew!"

"You're here now, and that's all that matters. You don't have to worry about that now." He wrapped his arms around her and she sighed happily. Every thought was washed away by his kisses.


	8. Big Clocks and Little Brothers

That night, they did set off to fetch John and Michael. Wendy was becoming quite a proficient flyer, soaring, fuelled only by the wonderful feelings that made her heart swell. Past the clouds they flew, hand in hand, until the reached London and Wendy was growing tired. "Peter, I must rest," she shouted and without a second thought, Peter guided her over to the big clock, that Wendy soon him was Big Ben. They settled on the base of the clock face, dangling their feet over the ledge.

The city looked amazing and Wendy remembered what it was that she loved about London. It was the magic of the city lit up in the night, the traces of music that tantalized her eardrums and the aromas of fine food that filled the night air. Wendy took it in, knowing that she would not be back for quite some time. Time – There was that word again. Wendy chuckled at the irony of sitting in the face of one of the world's biggest time pieces, thinking about time. Only in London was she aware of time again, perhaps more than aware as it steamrolled her into reality. Were they worried yet, back home? Was the Prince still cursing her for leaving him at the altar or was he over it and already moving on in search of someone to take Wendy's place, someone who was ready to be the Queen that she needed to be to be fit to marry a future King?

"By now, I must be in all the Gossip pages," Wendy whispered. Her stomach heaved as she thought of the shame she had brought upon her parents. A single tear rested under her eyelid and she closed her eyes, hoping to stop it from falling, but it had already broken free and was slipping silently down her cheek. She wiped it away, hoping Peter hadn't noticed. Peter's arm, which had been draped around her shoulders, the whole time, dropped so that it was around her waist and his hand was tugging her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed her hair. His fingers traced her side, lovingly. Wendy sniffed as another tear fell.

"Hey," Peter whispered. "It's alright, don't cry." With his thumb he brushed it away. His voice was soothing. She tilted her head so that her lips would meet his. Her kisses were becoming more urgent in an attempt to block out her mixed emotions and feel the one thing she was certain was okay.

Peter traced her chin with his finger and then let his hand progress downwards, past the neckline of her nightgown. He could feel the want in her rising nipples, as he caressed them through the cotton. He could feel his own excitement burning. They both knew that this was possibly their last chance to be completely alone. As he slipped his hand beneath her gown, to feel the warmth between her thighs, Peter felt her hands on him, which were to his shock freeing him.

Then she was climbing onto him as he pushed her panties aside and lowered herself onto his lap, all the while her tongue was plunging into his mouth. Peter was amazed by the sudden urgency in Wendy. In fact he was enjoying it. He was enjoying her. Neither of them realized that they were levitating, high on their joyful feelings and when they climaxed they discovered they floating high above London, as one. It was Wendy who looked down and saw where they were and panicked.

They were floating above her home, where Nanna the Darlings' Saint Bernard was barking incessantly at the two of them.

"Shhh!" Wendy whispered, as she and Peter lowered themselves. The barks became high pitched whining, when Nanna realized who floating towards her, and her tail wagged with delight. She spent a few minutes petting the dog, who happily lapped up Wendy's affections. Then she kissed Nanna, lovingly on the forehead and whispered a quick" goodbye".

Then with Peter at her side she floated upwards towards the bedroom window, where she knew her brothers would be sleeping, soundly, and they were, with the lamp still on, she noticed as she rapped lightly on the window. It was Michael, sleeping in the bed closest to the window, who stirred first, but he rolled over so that he was facing John's bed.

Wendy rapped again, this time a bit louder, wondering how it was that these two could sleep through the noise like logs, yet there they were. Michael snuggled up to the stuffed bear that lay beside him and John's glasses were slipping off his face and a book was on the floor, face down beside his bed. With Peter's help she cracked open the window, lifting it upwards and latching it. They climbed in and immediately she was beside Michael's bed, shaking him awake. She held her finger to her lips, shushing him as he awoke, his grin spreading rapidly across his face. Then she shook John awake as Michael sat up and rubbed his eyes. John adjusted his glasses and the almost jumped out of his skin when he realized who was staring down at him. She shushed him before he could shout her name.

"You mustn't shout, boys, or you'll wake mother and father." The pair nodded. "I've brought someone with me." She turned to gesture to Peter, but then she noticed he was not there. "Peter? Peter, where are you?"


	9. Only in their Dreams

Wendy rushed to the large window and looked out into the night as she called for Peter. John's left eyebrow furrowed as he watched his sister madly calling for the boy who had been their hero in Wendy's stories. She couldn't possibly have been to Never-Neverland, could she, he wondered, but then he dismissed the idea, thinking that it was just mere nonsense. He had missed his sister terribly and was so happy that she was back, but he was beginning t think she had lost her mind.

John climbed out of bed and sood alongside Wendy at the window, his eyes rested on hers, which were frantically searching for something or someone. "Wendy, are you alright?" he asked, resting his boney arm on her should, causing Wendy to jump with fright.

"Oh, John, You startled me! Yes I'm fine, but I'm worried about Peter," she babbled.

"Peter?" John asked.

"Peter Pan, oh John, he's real! Peter Pan is real and he's wonderful!" John could see the colour forming on Wendy's cheeks as she gushed about their hero and began to entertain the possibility that what Wendy was saying was true.

"Is it morning yet?" another small voice echoed in the night and both Wendy and John turned to face their younger brother, who had pushed his way between them. "Why is it still dark if it's morning?"

John ruffled his brother's hair, affectionately. "Michael, you're so silly, sometimes. It's..." He looked at his watch, "ten minutes past eleven."

The small boy's jaw dropped as he stared out into the night. It was he who noticed the shadow of a boy, when he heard Nanna barking and looked to see what she was making such a fuss about. The shadow stood tall, so that his head was resting on Nanna's fur and his hands were on his hips. Michael's gaze travelled down from the head until his eyes rested on the dark figure of a boy. It took him only a second to realise who the boy could be and he pointed in the boy's direction. "Look it's Peter Pan!"

His brother and sister both followed his gaze and the anguish on Wendy's face immediately changed to relief. "Peter! Up here!" Wendy hissed into letting her voice travel on the wind and curl around Peter's ears. John's face was a picture of sheer wonder and amazement at the figure of the boy standing in his very own yard.

Effortlessly, Peter lifted and was crouched before them on the window sill. "Peter, I want you to meet my brothers, John and Michael."

"Pleased to meet you," the boy's said in unison, taking turns of shaking Peter's hand.

"So are you ready to go?" Peter asked, a little impatiently.

"Go?" John asked, his eyebrow furrowing again.

"We've come to take you back to Never-Neverland! Oh John, Michael, it's so lovely there, more than we've ever imagined."

"I'm sure the Lost Boys would be thrilled to meet you," Peter chipped in and both boys' eyes widen the amazement overtaking all sense of reason.

"Can I bring my bear?" Michael asked.

"May I bring my bear," Wendy corrected him, "And yes you sure can."

"Now remember," Peter explained, "You must think happy thoughts, if you wish to fly, so close your eyes and think of the thing the happiest moment of you lives." The boys didn't have to imagine it, for their happiest moment was this one, standing in their room with their sister they had missed to much and the boy they had only ever dreamt about. Already they were lifting and Wendy was the last to succumb to the happiness, all worries of leaving without saying goodbye to mother and father were washed away by the cool breeze. Nanna howled loudly as she watched the four children rise further and further away from the little yard and becoming lost among the stars.

"Goodbye, Nanna!" the boy's cried and then they were all gone from Nanna's sight.

"You need to stick close to Wendy and me!" Peter called behind him to John and Michael.

"Perhaps if we all join hands, it will be easier to stick together," Wendy suggested, so they all joined hands in a monkey chain, Wendy's heart skipping a beat as she clasped Peter's hand, tight. With the other hand she clung to John who was gripping Michael's tight. Wendy's heart leapt again as they passed the giant clock and she remembered how they made love. She caught Peter's eye, he winked, mischievously and they both smiled. Luckily neither of Wendy's brother's had noticed the subtle glances and smiles Wendy and Peter shared. They were busy gazing in wonder at the city sights below them.

They could hardly contain their excitement as they reached the cloud and looked down over Never-Neverland. They were awe struck by the pirate ship anchored in the ocean and the sounds of drunken laughter and singing, that rang in the air, that had to be coming from the ship. "Wow!" John cried, pointing the ship out to his brother and alarm bells rang in Wendy's ears.

"Now, boys," she chastised, realizing in that moment, how much she was beginning to sound like their mother, "you must promise me that you will not go near that ship. Those are not nice men."

"Yes Wendy," they both responded.

"Okay!" Peter said. "Are we ready for the descent?" The boys nodded. "Let's go, then." Without another word, he spread his arms out wide and began to free-fall. Then one by one Wendy and her brothers, Michael, last, spread their arms and plummeted towards the island.


End file.
